50 Shades of Darkness
by anacarolinaduda
Summary: Me inspirei no pesadelo que Christian teve logo no início de 50 Shades Darker. É do ponto de vista da mãe do Christian antes de cometer suicídio.


**50 Shades of Darkness**

_Point of View da mãe biológica de Christian Grey_

Marcus me espancava a cada movimento que eu fizesse. Ele não dava trégua, é insaciável. Estou nesse apartamento de merda, numa cama de merda, sendo espancada por um merda. Eu não posso me mover, não posso dizer não, porque no final, eu serei recompensada, todo o sofrimento acaba após o meu pagamento, apesar de não ser bastante duradouro. Apenas alguns poucos minutos de alívio e esquecimento.

Nua, todo marcada por cicatrizes, dolorida, aos prantos. Eu preciso aguentar, preciso da minha recompensa. Olho para o lado, na porta, e vejo o meu menininho me encarando com seus grandes olhos cinzas.

– Mamãe, por que você está chorando? Por que ele está te machucando, mamãe? Eu estou com fome! – eu não consigo dizer nada, um nó se forma na minha garganta. Marcus para de repente, mas então parece não se importar, ele grita comigo, mas não consigo escutar, diante dessa situação, tudo o que sinto, são as lágrimas escorrendo pelo o meu rosto. Meu menino continua a porta, atordoado. O nó na minha garganta se desfaz por um segundo, e eu suplico: - Pare! Por favor, pare! – grito entre soluços. Tudo que eu ouço é que sou uma puta fodida, inúmeras vezes, eu não discordo, é a minha verdade, eu _sou_ uma puta fodida.

Olho novamente para a porta e já não vejo meu menininho. A dor que sinto é excruciante, estou a espera da próxima surra, mas a dor não aumenta, permanece constante. Entre meus gritos de dor eu consigo ouvir o que está acontecendo. Mas já não sinto Marcus dentro de mim. Lentamente me viro e não o vejo. _Oh céus,_ ele foi espancar meu menino. Por um momento, eu cesso meu choro e me encolho na cama, acovardada, sem forças para impedir que aquele merda machuque meu filho. Eu me odeio por colocar uma criança no mundo nessas condições.

Escuto os gritos de Marcus, ele culpa o menino por interromper o que ele chama de prazer. Mas o que sou eu para julgar os prazeres dos outros? Meu garotinho grita por mim, mas não posso sair daqui, eu também tenho medo, sou uma covarde. Queria poder oferecer uma vida melhor ao meu filho, mas nem mesmo consigo ter uma, pois tudo o que vivo, é por um maldito vício.

Ouço o bater forte de uma porta. Marcus deve ter ficado tão puto, que resolveu me deixar em paz por um tempo. Meu subconsciente me ataca. _Não seja estúpida, ele voltará ainda pior depois disso. _

Não sei quantos minutos se passaram enquanto eu estive encolhida nessa cama. Mas uma necessidade estranha toma o meu corpo, dando-me forças o suficiente para levantar-me. – Não! – digo a mim mesma, soluçando. Eu não suporto esta minha vida na escuridão, é tudo tão escuro, o único vislumbre de luz que possuo, são os olhos cinzas do meu menino.

Saio do quarto e encontro o garoto agachado no sofá, estou nua, marcada por todo o corpo, assim como ele, que além de suas antigas marcas, agora vê-se pontos de queimado por todo o comprimento de suas costas. Fico tensa e paro de respirar por um instante, mais lágrimas escorrem no meu rosto. Ando até o sofá e me sento próxima do garoto. Na mesinha velha, ao lado do sofá, está uma sacolinha com o meu pagamento, não há nenhum dinheiro, pois só peço em troca desde corpo mal-acabado, algumas pedras de crack. E ao vê-las, a escuridão me possui, já não consigo nem ver o cinza do meu menininho, apenas o negror. _Mas que porra! _Eu preciso de luz! E só uma maneira de encontrá-la.

Ouço o garoto resmungar algo, repetitivamente, mas não entendo-o. Estou perdida nesse negrume. Eu só desejo encontrar a luz. Diante de todo o breu, o vislumbre da sacolinha me fascina. Eu a pego e despejo todo o seu conteúdo em minha boca e engulo.

Aos poucos eu me sinto aliviada, com a esperança de finalmente chegar a luz. Eu não pensei no meu menino, pensei em mim, somente em mim. Mas a verdade é que eu quero deixar essa vida de merda, eu quero deixar esse vício para trás, eu não tenho condições de dar ao meu filho uma infância que se preze, e acredito que nem infância este garoto tem mais, ele está tão fodido quanto eu. Eu simplesmente não suporto mais viver do jeito que vivo, e sou muito covarde para tentar mudar essa situação. Eu sou uma puta do crack, e só.

Eu espero que um dia meu menininho me perdoe e que saia dessa escuridão também, ele ainda tem alguma chance, enquanto a mim, só tive um caminho a recorrer.

Já não o ouço mais, estou perdendo todos os meus sentidos, mas consigo dizer:

– Adeus, Christian. – e finalmente, a luz.


End file.
